


I was in your sights, You got me alone

by mitochondrials



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: D/s elements, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pursuit Take-down and Capture (sorta), Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitochondrials/pseuds/mitochondrials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony helps Clint act out a few of his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was in your sights, You got me alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guy_fieri (Sereinial)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereinial/gifts).



> Written as a gift for my dumb girlfriend.  
> Who, when I randomly asked for a song gave me Taylor Swift's "I knew You Were Trouble". Hence the title.  
> It so doesn't fit, but here we are.

Clint fiddled with his wristwatch.

It was something he'd never wear in a million years, but it made blending into the crowd that much easier. And yeah, wearing a hoodie with a cap was ridiculously lame, professional heroes his ass.

But the watch helped to distract him. He was currently in the middle of Times Square, surrounded by thousands of people. He'd rather be slinking along rooftops, but that'd be too easy. Far too easy. 

So he took a deep breath, slowing down his pace. He had to force himself from scanning the premises like he'd normally be doing. It'd be less fun. 

He was the one that wanted this, he reminded himself, turning the corner down 44th street. It'd been at least twenty minutes, and he made himself just keep walking. He was a hapless civilian. He was helpless.

He wasn't Hawkeye. No, not today. 

He halted mid-step, an arm slinking around his torso, stopping him in pace. "There you are," Said a voice. "Surprisingly easy to catch, Barton."

But Clint grinned, kicking his capture in the shin and bolting. Not too fast, he chanted in his head. Make sure not to go too fast. The mass of bodies in his way sure helped, and he did his best not to push anyone  out of his way, instead wedging himself past as best he could.  

His pursuer caught with him within a matter of minutes, forcing him into one of the back alleys. "You're not escaping me again," Tony growled into his ear, pinning his hand above his head. Tony was pressing his hips into his, and he started nipping  along Clint's cheek, then his mouth, tugging at his lip. 

Then Tony was taking out a pair of cuffs from his pocket, clasping them around Clint's wrists.

"In the alley?" Clint asked, slightly breathless.

"In anywhere, I say," Tony said, stern.  "Yes?" He demanded, his voice low.

Clint nodded, all his focus drawing to the way Tony was grinding against his hips. "Yes."

Tony slid his hands down over Clint’s arms, rolling down Clint's sleeves, dragging his nails across the exposed flesh. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master," Clint replied softly, holding back a moan.

"Now there's a good boy. A very good boy." Tony smiled. He started nipping at Clint's jaw, following his mouth down to Clint's neck, marking Clint as his.  Clint fought the urge to grind his hips against Tony's. He also fought against moaning aloud, not wanting to upset Tony currently, loving everything Tony was doing to him. 

"Is there anything you'd like, Master?" Clint managed to get out.

"Hmmm. anything I would like? Now that is indeed a question. But oh," Tony hummed, releasing Clint's arms and letting them drop down to Clint's stomach. "You like it when I bite you, don't you? Like it when I mark you as mine, so everyone can see. Because you're filthy, aren't you Barton?"

Clint couldn't help the whimper that escaped him. 

Tony then pulled down Clint's shirt, exposing his collar bone. He bit at Clint's nape so hard he drew blood, forcing Clint to bit down on his own lip, splitting it open.

"Admit you like it, Barton."

Clint pressed his lips into Tony's hair, "And if I say yes?" He murmured. 

Tony snorted. "You do like it, Barton. So much, so much." He lifted his head, taking a hand and tilting Clint's back, licking Clint's ear. "If you say yes, Master will give you what you want. You like it when I give you want you want, huh, baby?" He dug his teeth into Clint's earlobe, pulling.

"If you know, then do it. Please. Master, please." Clint said in a whisper. 

"Again." Tony commanded.

"Yes--please. Please, have your way with me. Pretty, pretty please."

Tony growled, deep and throaty. "Again."

Clint sucked in a breath. "Master, fuck me. I need you to fuck me."

Tony shoved him down onto his knees, slamming his head back into the wall. He couldn't help grunting Tony then took him by the hair, positioning his head to face upwards while Tony unbuckled his belt.

He wanted to lick his lips in anticipation, the excitement building in his stomach, but he waited, digging his nails into his leg. Meanwhile, Tony was pressing his own hand against his erection peeking through the hem of his underwear, already leaking precum and smearing along his hipbone.

"Keep your mouth open," Tony said, brushing a hand under Clint's jaw and squeezing, encouraging him. Clint obliged eagerly. "Master's naughty boy, making me chase him. Fuck," Tony suddenly whined, "Come on, Barton, nice and wide. You want to make Master feel good, and I know you want help staying quiet. It'd be a shame if someone caught Iron Man and Hawkeye getting dirty in a corner."

Clint tried to nod, Tony still having a tight grip in his hair. He wanted to keep his mouth open, wanted to stay nice and quiet.

"Good boy, baby." Tony praised, finally gripping his cock and stroking it, making sure Clint got a good view. Then he thrust himself inside Clint's mouth in one fluid motion, gagging Clint with his cock.

Clint held still, fighting hard not to breathe in through his nose just yet, letting Tony slowly thrust back out of his mouth before slamming into him again. He knew Tony could last for a good long while, guaranteeing his jaw would be sore later, and--fuck. Just, fuck, it felt so fucking good. He started touching himself through his pants, his moans nothing more than muffled grunts as Tony continued to slam into his mouth.

And, fucking, fuck. Fuck. Tony was biting down on his own tongue in an attempt to stifle his own, utterly maddening growls.

Tony suddenly squinted his eyes, forcing his cock as far down into Clint's throat as it could possibly go, knowing Clint was just about to orgasm.  "You feel so wonderful, baby. You do." Tony said, gently caressing his free hand over Clint's cheek. He waited, watching Clint writhe through it before he started thrusting again. "Mouth swollen and red." He groaned. "And you like that, yeah. Like me fucking your mouth, huh baby? Yeah, ah-fuck Barton. Such a pretty, pretty little mouth."

Clint clawed at Tony's pants when Tony finally came himself. Tony keened as he pulled out, watching his own cum ooze down Clint's lips as he did so.

Once he did up his pants he was kneeling, reaching for a handkerchief  stashed inside his hoodie to wipe off Clint's mouth. "Feel good?" He asked gently, pressing a kiss to Clint's cheek. "Happy's just around the corner, I'll call him in a sec. But first, let's get you cleaned up a bit."

Clint flexed his jaw a bit, nodding. "I feel fucking amazing." He smiled, leaning into Tony's touch.

"Yeah?" Tony uncuffed his hands. "I'm glad." He ran his hands up and down Clint's arms. "Ready to get up, babe? Cause I think it's time I give you a super, duper, amazing massage."

"Mmm," Clint agreed, letting Tony help him up. "And then I get to fuck you in the car, right?"

Tony laughed, kissing him. "You bet."


End file.
